leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
MC Sixth Generation
The sixth generation of the Monster Collection by Tomy consists of three sizes: regular, super, and hyper. The regular size consists of under 100 figures numbered from MC-001 to MC-100. Regular size None.png|MC-001 Released October 12, 2013"MONCOLLE (Monster Collection)" First-ever simultaneous release in Japan/U.S. on October 12 (Sat.) None.png|MC-002 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|MC-003 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|MC-004 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|MC-005 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|MC-006 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|MC-007 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|MC-008 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|MC-009 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|MC-010 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|MC-011 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|MC-012 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|MC-013 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|MC-014 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|MC-015 Released November 2013November 2013 new products None.png|MC-016 Released November 2013 None.png|MC-017 Released November 2013 None.png|MC-018 Red flower Released November 2013 None.png|MC-019 Released January 2014January 2014 new products None.png|MC-020 Released January 2014 None.png|MC-021 Released January 2014 None.png|MC-022 Released January 2014 None.png|MC-023 Released January 2014 None.png|MC-024 Released January 2014 None.png|MC-025 (Male) Released February 2014February 2014 new products None.png|MC-026 Released March 2014MC-026 Sylveon None.png|MC-027 (Male) Released March 2014MC-027 Pyroar None.png|MC-028 Released March 2014MC-028 Mew None.png|MC-029 Released March 2014MC-029 Eevee None.png|MC-030 Released April 2014MC-030 Amaura None.png|MC-031 Released April 2014MC-031 Tyrunt None.png|MC-032 Released May 2014MC-032 Absol None.png|MC-033 Released May 2014MC-033 Riolu None.png|MC-034 Released May 2014MC-034 Honedge None.png|MC-035 Released May 2014MC-035 Klefki None.png|MC-036 Released June 2014June 2014 new products None.png|MC-037 Released June 2014 None.png|MC-038 Released June 2014 None.png|MC-039 Released June 2014 None.png|MC-040 Released June 2014MC-040 Diancie None.png|MC-041 Released June 2014MC-041 Darkrai None.png|MC-042 Released June 2014MC-042 Jirachi None.png|MC-043 Released June 2014MC-043 Manaphy None.png|MC-044 Released June 2014MC-044 Victini None.png|MC-045 Released July 2014July 2014 new products None.png|MC-046 Released July 2014 None.png|MC-047 Released July 2014 None.png|MC-048 Released August 2014MC-048 Carbink None.png|MC-049 Released September 2014MC-049 Gengar None.png|MC-050 Released October 2014MC-050 Talonflame None.png|MC-051 Released October 2014MC-051 Zapdos None.png|MC-052 Released October 2014MC-052 Moltres None.png|MC-053 Released October 2014MC-053 Articuno None.png|MC-054 Released October 2014MC-054 Scyther None.png|MC-055 Released October 2014MC-055 Banette None.png|MC-056 Released November 2014MC-056 Treecko None.png|MC-057 Released November 2014MC-057 Torchic None.png|MC-058 Released November 2014MC-058 Mudkip None.png|MC-059 Released December 2014MC-059 Metagross None.png|MC-060 Released December 2014MC-060 Latios None.png|MC-061 Released December 2014MC-061 Latias None.png|MC-062 Released December 2014MC-062 Hydreigon None.png|MC-063 Released December 2014MC-063 Goomy None.png|MC-064 Released January 2015MC-064 Salamence None.png|MC-065 Released January 2015MC-065 Luxio None.png|MC-066 Released February 2015MC-066 Goodra None.png|MC-067 Released February 2015MC-067 Luxray None.png|MC-068 Confined Released April 2015MC-068 Confined Hoopa None.png|MC-069 wearing 's hat Released July 2015MC-069 Pikachu wearing Ash's hat None.png|MC-070 in a battle pose Released July 2015MC-070 Pikachu in a battle pose None.png|MC-071 Released October 2015MC-071 Noibat None.png|MC-072 Released October 2015MC-072 Thunderbolt Pikachu None.png|MC-073 Squishy Released December 2015MC-073 Squishy Super size None.png|SP-01 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|SP-02 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|SP-03 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|SP-04 Y Released January 2014 None.png|SP-05 Released January 2014 None.png|SP-06 Released January 2014 None.png|SP-07 Released January 2014 None.png|SP-08 Released January 2014 None.png|SP-09 Released January 2014 None.png|SP-10 Released March 2014SP-10 Mega Lucario None.png|SP-11 X Released March 2014SP-11 Mega Mewtwo X None.png|SP-12 Released March 2014SP-12 Mega Garchomp None.png|SP-13 Released March 2014SP-13 Mewtwo None.png|SP-14 Released April 2014SP-14 Mega Venusaur None.png|SP-15 X Released April 2014SP-15 Mega Charizard X None.png|SP-16 Y Released April 2014SP-16 Mega Charizard Y None.png|SP-17 Released April 2014SP-17 Mega Blastoise None.png|SP-18 Released May 2014SP-18 Mega Gardevoir None.png|SP-19 Released May 2014SP-19 Mega Absol None.png|SP-20 Released May 2014SP-20 Lucario None.png|SP-21 Released June 2014SP-21 Mega Heracross None.png|SP-22 Released June 2014SP-22 Mega Mawile None.png|SP-23 Released July 2014 None.png|SP-24 Released June 2014SP-24 Mega Scizor None.png|SP-25 Released September 2014SP-25 Mega Ampharos None.png|SP-26 Released September 2014SP-26 Mega Gengar None.png|SP-27 Released October 2014SP-27 Mega Banette None.png|SP-28 Released December 2014SP-28 Mega Aggron None.png|SP-29 Released December 2014SP-29 Mega Sceptile None.png|SP-30 Released December 2014SP-30 Mega Swampert None.png|SP-31 Released January 2015SP-31 Mega Metagross None.png|SP-32 Released March 2015SP-32 Mega Latios None.png|SP-33 Released August 2015SP-33 Mega Altaria None.png|SP-34 Released August 2015SP-34 Mega Salamence None.png|SP-35 Released September 2015SP-35 Mega Sableye None.png|SP-36 Released October 2015SP-36 Shiny Mega Metagross None.png|SP-37 - X Released November 2015SP-37 Dragon Claw Mega Charizard X None.png|SP-38 Y Released November 2015SP-38 Dragon Tail Mega Charizard Y None.png|SP-39 Ash-Greninja Released December 2015SP-39 Ash-Greninja None.png|SP-40 10% Forme Released December 2015SP-40 10% Forme Zygarde None.png|SP-41 Released March 2016SP-41 Wing Attack Noivern None.png|SP-42 Released March 2016SP-42 Sky Uppercut Mega Lucario None.png|SP-43 Released March 2016SP-43 High Jump Kick Mega Blaziken None.png|SP-44 Released April 2016SP-44 Shiny Mega Gengar None.png|SP-45 Released April 2016SP-45 Shiny Mega Gardevoir None.png|SP-46 Released June 2016SP-46 Mega Sharpedo None.png|SP-47 Released June 2016SP-47 Mega Beedrill None.png|SP-48 Released June 2016SP-48 Mega Tyranitar None.png|SP-49 Released July 2016SP-49 Magearna Hyper size None.png|HP-01 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|HP-02 Released October 12, 2013 None.png|HP-03 Released September 2014HP-03 Zygarde None.png|HP-04 Released December 2014HP-04 Rayquaza None.png|HP-05 Primal Released November 2014HP-05 Primal Groudon None.png|HP-06 Primal Released November 2014HP-06 Primal Kyogre None.png|HP-07 Released April 2015HP-07 Mega Rayquaza None.png|HP-08 Released April 2015HP-08 Dialga None.png|HP-09 Released April 2015HP-09 Palkia None.png|HP-10 Released April 2015HP-10 Groudon None.png|HP-11 Released April 2015HP-11 Kyogre None.png|HP-12 Released May 2015HP-12 Lugia None.png|HP-13 Black Released May 2015HP-13 Black Kyurem None.png|HP-14 White Released May 2015HP-14 White Kyurem None.png|HP-15 Released June 2015HP-15 Giratina None.png|HP-16 Released July 2015HP-16 Arceus None.png|HP-17 Unbound Released August 2015HP-17 Unbound Hoopa None.png|HP-18 Released November 2015HP-18 Ho-Oh None.png|HP-19 Overdrive Released January 2016HP-19 Overdrive Zekrom None.png|HP-20 Overdrive Released January 2016HP-20 Overdrive Reshiram None.png|HP-21 Released February 2016HP-21 Kyurem None.png|HP-22 Complete Forme Released March 2016HP-22 Complete Forme Zygarde None.png|HP-23 Released April 2016HP-23 Volcanion Figure sets Ash and Pikachu set The Monster Collection Ash and Pikachu set (Japanese: モンスターコレクション サトシ&ピカチュウセット) was released on March 21, 2014. It includes an articulated figure and a special figure. Serena and Fennekin set The Monster Collection Serena and Fennekin set (Japanese: モンスターコレクション セレナ＆フォッコセット) was released on April 19, 2014. It includes an articulated figure and MC-006 ( ). References Category:Merchandise Category:Figures